In His Gallery
by emeraldprincess92
Summary: Draco needs to tell Hermione that Ron is using her. Problem: will she listen?Or will she'll just become another pricless work of art...In His Gallery. Please Read And Review!Thankx!


**DISCLAMIER: I DONOT OWN THE SONG GALLERY IT BELONGS TO MARIO VAZQUEZ OR DO I OWN HARRY POTTER THOUGH I WISH I DID...ANY WAY I DO OWN THE PLOT SO I'LL JUST GIVE MYSELF CREDIT FOR THAT AT LEAST!READ AND REVIEW**

Draco was pissed. He saw Hermione and Weasley today snoging cannot she understand that he is using her, he just want to put her up as another girl he used...in his gallery. **HE** was supposed to say that she was breath taking. In addition, he bloody damn know that he's unfaithful to her but he knew that Hermione only went out with him was because he was rich now and brought a very expensive book for her. However, she chose to be with him but still he will try to make her listen. The problem was will she believe him.

_God broke the mold,_

_When he made this one I know_

_She's breathtaking but so much more_

_She walks in the room, your loves closed_

_Making you never want to breathe again_

_Her boyfriend has got so much dough_

_So much ice his neck and wrist froze_

_Is he faithful to her? Hell no_

_But she chose to be with him, shorty_

Hermione is clueless. Draco been trying to tell her but she kept talking about what _Ronald _brought her it made him sick he remember what happen. br / 

_8falshback _

_"Herm we need to talk about you and Ron," Draco said_

_"Oh that Ronald he brought me a thousand galleon bracelets i know i truly love him," Hermione said dreamily_

_"Tell me is money worth your soul? Why do you hold on? When you know that Ron has a whole wall of girls that he dated better than you? And girl your to beautiful and smart to be tricked like this. You need to be treated as a one of a kind. Herm use your mind don't be just another dime." after Draco said that he got Hermione thinking 'what if'_

_end of flash back_

_Tell me is the money worth your soul_

_Tell me what's the reason that you hold on _

_When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you_

_And girl you're just way too fine _

_Gotta be treated as one of a kind_

_Girl use your mind_

_Don't be just another dime_

It has been a week and Hermione still with Weasley he could not take seeing her like this being used and not being loved and when Ron does break up with her he will be by her side comforting her while she cries. To tell you the truth Draco...was...in...Love and he could not see Hermione be like this another collection...in his gallery.

_Because I can't take_

_Seeing you with him_

_'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be,_

_In his gallery_

_It's just not fair_

_And it's tearing me apart_

_You're just another priceless work of art_

_In his gallery_

"Hermione you have to listen to me he's using you gosh you're so stubborn" Draco yelled

"Listen Draco this is none of you're--"but she was cut off

"You're confused aren't you," Draco whispered

"Excuse Me," Hermione said

"You're confused because you know that you deserve better ...some one who will love and adore you like a princess. You cannot ignore all the money he has and the reputation he has. Know this 'mione' i know that you don't know what to do and girl it's just a matter of time before he finds someone new after he's done with you. You're out of the door and he's through with you." Draco stated and shaking his head, he turned around leaving a very confused Hermione to ponder his words.

_She's so confused_

_She knows she deserves more_

_Someone who will love and adore_

_But his money's hard to ignore_

_She really doesn't know what to do_

_Girl it's just a matter of time_

_Before he finds another more fine_

_After he's done dulling your shine_

_You're out the door and he's through with you_

Hermione was confused. She did not get it. Was Draco jealous or was he helping and what about she? Was she really in love with Ron or was she in love with his money? Was she being used or not? She just did not know. Then she remembered Draco's word was she really one of a kind? Was she really tearing Draco apart or was she just another priceless image...in his gallery?

_Tell me is the money worth your soul_

_Tell me what's the reason that you hold on, _

_When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you_

_And girl you're just way too fine _

_Gotta be treated as one of a kind_

_Girl use your mind_

_Don't be just another dime_

_I can't take_

_Seeing you with him_

_'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be_

_In his gallery_

_It's just not fair_

_And it's tearing me apart_

_You're just another priceless work of art_

_In his gallery_

"Draco me and Ron broke up" Hermione said crying

"I'm really sorry but let me tell you something you're a masterpiece

I know that he cannot appreciate your beauty. Do not let him cheapen you. He does not see you as i do. Beautiful not just for show. Time that someone let you know heh. I heard it on the muggle radio."Draco finished and kissed her

_You're a masterpiece_

_I know that he_

_Can't appreciate your beauty_

_Don't let him cheapen you_

_He don't see you like i do_

_Beautiful not just for show_

_Time that someone let you know_

_I can't take_

_Seeing you with him_

_'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be_

_In his gallery_

_It's just not fair_

_And it's tearing me apart_

_You're just another priceless work of art_

She ex Ron was here to and that is when she wondered what would have happened if they did not break up. Now she was with Draco. and she knew that she was not a piece of painting to hang on his wall...she was not someone play toy...and she was defiantly not just another priceless work of art...In His Gallery

_I can't take_

_Seeing you with him_

_'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be_

_In his gallery_

_It's just not fair_

_And it's tearing me apart_

_You're just another priceless work of art_

_In his gallery_

_In his gallery_

**Fin**

**A/n: what you think! Please leave a review i beg of you!**


End file.
